Tak X Zelda
Character Zelda Doc © DRTJR Tak Aeraphym © Zilver_Hawk Support 'Support Level C ' Tak: *in her wolf form, napping under a tree* ...ZZzzzzz... Zelda: *Walks into the woods* This place looks deserted enough. *Pulls out a Dark magic tome* he goes the experimental tome. *Fires off a spell that disintegrates the tree Tak was sleeping under.* Maybe a little too much bang for your gold piece there. Tak: *starts and looks about frantically* ...What the...hell?! Zelda: heh, a wolf laguz, weird coloration though. *Walks over to Tak* hurm...No radiant damage interesting. Tak: *de-transforms* What's the big idea? You tryin' to kill me?! Zelda: No, honestly I had no idea you where there.*Starts circling around Tak* though your presence was helpful. Tak: *frowns and raises her fists* I wouldn't get any big ideas if I were you... Zelda: neither us are in a position to threaten each other, the victor would probably be whoever gets the first hit. Tak: *frowns* Great...just when I try to get some rest. You willin' to risk not getting to first hit? Zelda: I'd prefer to not have to kill or mortally wound you, unless you have a price on your head. Tak: And whether or not I have a price on my head is your business because? Zelda: Gold is gold, it's nothing personal but I doubt you have a price on your head. Tak: I doubt it too. *crosses her arms and smirks* *thinking* 'Cause I'm never caught. Zelda: That could be true, or not. Zelda Doc leader of the Red Claw Mercenary group *Hold hand out* Tak: *looks at her hand* Tak Aeraphym...I've heard of you guys... Zelda: Nice to know that. In what light have we've been cast in? Tak: Hm...not sure yet. *crosses her arms* But you don't sound all that glorious if you ask me... I've never been a fan of mercs. Zelda: ha! Glory doesn't buy rooms at the inn or good food now does it Tak: Hmph. True. Doesn't make it right though. Zelda: The goddess Ashera cares not for the soul of a branded so why should I care about morals! Tak: If you think you're all high and mighty like that why should she care? Zelda: Branded are anathemas, the goddess never thought a boerc and a laguz would interact, thus we're branded like cows to shame those who birthed us. Tak: And that's my problem because? Zelda: Simple why should I care what the goddess think when they don't do the same. thus why some have called me soulless. Tak: But if you really are soulless, don't you just become what others claim Branded to be? Zelda: I have one, though some of the time I doubt that fact, Tak: Interesting...*shrugs* Well I don't know you, so who am I to judge? Zelda: Same goes for you I only have my mother as a base line knowledge for wolf laguz. Tak: *shrugs* More than me. I can't remember the last time I saw a wolf. Zelda: Have you looked in a mirror? Tak: *narrows her eyes* Another wolf, genius. Zelda: *Smiles* You set your self up for that one. Tak: *rolls her eyes* Some sense of humor you have there. Zelda: Eh, never was good at being funny. Tak: Stick to your day job. At least it puts food on the table. Zelda: that is does. Well I should be going now. *Leaves* End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Tak: *sighs* Stupid boys... Zelda: *Sitting down reading a tome* Tak: Hm? Hey...you're that girl from the other day. Zelda: And your the Wolf Laguz tak. Tak: You actually remember my name? Zelda: I am actually very good at that kind of thing. Tak: I usually am too...but I've been out of it lately. Zelda: It's understandable. Just don't mention that I'm branded though, It's bad for business. Tak: Understandable as well. You guys sure do get it rough sometimes. I live with a few Brandeds. Zelda: So that's why you didn't just ignore me. Tak: Both of them are just kids though... It doesn't bug J.S. all that much. Zelda: I'm fortunate that my mark isn't that visible. Tak: Jesse's is right here... *puts a hand on her cheek* Zelda: Mine is here *Points to where the left arm conects to the rest of the torso* Tak: Mind if I take a look at it. The old man back home says they all look different depending on the laguz tribe. Zelda: I'd prefer to not right now. Tak: Eh...alright. I guess that's understandable... Zelda: It's just prefer to not not strip in public. Tak: *shrugs* Understandable. Not everyone does. Zelda: If i knew where Noah was I'd show you his mark. I wish they wouldn't scatter like they do in new towns. Tak: Hey. There's a lot to look at here. There's a nice tavern down that way. Zelda: I understand why they do it, It's just annoying tracking them al down when we have a job. Tak: Don't I know how that feels. Least I can usually sniff my boys out. Zelda: Well we're all good for something, even if it's just some noble's dirty work. Tak: *growls* I hate nobles... Zelda: Eh, My livelihood depends of despotic nobles so I could care less. Tak: They can all go to hell for all I care. Zelda: What did they do to you? Tak: Now what's it to you? Zelda: Let's just say I know a few good ones. Tak: Right. They're all greedy pigs, if you ask me. Zelda: No class is free of that. Tak: Yet they seem the thrive in the upper class. Zelda: That's a numbers game. Let's say there is a kingdom of ten thousand people. take about five for the royal family and another twenty for the nobles. the rest of us on the most part pay entrance fees for the capital, taxes, and fines. so the taxes which may be small to you and me are massive fortunes for that small group of people. Tak: Just makes the rich, richer. Great...just what we need. Zelda: Comparatively they only get a fraction of that fraction it's just a gold here and a gold their add up eventually. And if you redistributed it to all of the people you'd only get a hundred gold out of the deal. Tak: Geh...all this talk of money makes my head hurt. Zelda: I pay attention to that kind of stuff, Blaming Nobles for hording money is like blaming orphans for stealing food. Tak: *raises an eyebrow* Or blaming the Branded for being different? Zelda: That too. Besides Estefan is a noble though I think he and his father are ...unique. Tak: *rolls her eyes* You've seen one, you've seen them all. elda: Eh, I can't sway your opinion one way or another so how about a round for the two of us? Tak: Sounds good to me...I need something to knock me out... Zelda: *Snaps finger* Waitress Bring us your finest! '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Tak: What'd I tell ya'? Best drinks in town! Zelda: *Hick* Ya best drinks in town *Hick* Tak: Maybe a little too good, eh Zelda? Had one too many? Zelda: *Smiles* naaw *Hick* I've had like twelve. Tak: If you say so...but no puking on me. I happen to like this dress. Zelda: I like it *Hick* too. *Smiling at her glass* Tak: Alright...maybe that's enough now. 'Kay? Zelda: Ya *Frowns and looks at the table* Tak: Hey...somethin' wrong? Zelda: I *Hick* don't know. Tak: There's usually an answer to that question. Yes or no...How do you not know? Zelda: I try to be a *Hick* stoic leader But I *Hick* all I do is *Hick* Kill and capture poeple. Tak: That's pretty stoic if ya' ask me. Zelda: That's it At fist itwas *Hick* a vinewa... a facade and now I wonder where my soul went. Tak: Hey...you stick with the job long enough, a few things have to go, morals...I guess your soul, but, is it worth it? Zelda: I don't know... Tak: Well...so long as you think for yourself, I guess that means you have a soul. Just don't go around kickin' puppies. Zelda: ...I wuv puppies... *Falls face first onto the table* Tak: *hits her forehead* Oh goddess...I told you you had too many! *sighs* Come on...we need to get you...not here. Zelda: *in a very dazed manner* I've got a lovely batch of coconuts... Tak: *hoists her up* ...I'm sure ya' do...*rolls her eyes* Zelda: ...Thank you... Tak: *exits the bar* Well, Miss Lovely Coconut. Where should I take you? Zelda: the inn...*Snores* Tak: Right right...I'll just drop you off then. Just...don't puke on me. Zelda: *Mumbles something along the lines of okay* 'End of Support A ' '''Tak, the Lone Wolf and Zelda, Searching for a Soul Tak and Zelda spent many a night in that bar together, simply chatting. Zelda found a real friend in the wolf and offered to have her travel with her mercenary group. Tak kindly refused and the two women managed to keep in contact throughout the years.